Silent Hill: Rebirth
by Raakshi
Summary: Once again, Alessa is called back to Silent Hill to fulfill her 'duty' as the mother of God. Once again, Heather Mason is going to fight back. In the Order's ultimate attempt to bring forth their God, old enemies will resurface, new blood will be shed, and dark alliances made in a horrible war between the Otherworld and one, determined young woman.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

The light was encompassing him. Safety, warmth, love, and compassion echoed all around his senses. He heard, he felt nothing but the light. He pushed the memories of pain and hurt out of his mind and thought, _There is nothing else but this. This must be all there is, all there can be, all there needs to be._ He felt like he could reinvent his life's past to be what he craved most. _Remember when you taught me to ride the bike? Or when I got that really good grade on the test? Those were the best days… just you and I._ He felt like there was no such thing as lies and that anything he said would be true. No matter what he did, or what he was going to do, he was already forgiven. His worlds were all gone, and there was just this. The most peace he had ever had, _the most peace there could ever be_, and the only thing he had ever wanted. _Mother, I-_

The pain, the terrible pain, the pain of years of torment, the pain of life with hate and abuse and falsities ripped through his head, his whole being. The light that had been encompassing him had turned red and slowly ripped apart with tendrils of something awful. His paradise was falling apart, and he was helpless to stop it. The tendrils grew out to reach him and they pulled him down to their source: a lightless abyss. First it was a hole, but as they drew him closer, parts of it began to fade down, until what looked like a cross was before him. One last, mind-wrenching bolt of pain struck him, making the new world dark, like the abyss.

The smell of blood and metal filled his senses first. Then he realized that he was kneeling, his hands on a cold, grated floor. He could hear monsters, the same that wandered his worlds, and the sound of metal grinding against metal, and sometimes an unnerving crunch or watery noise. Finally he opened his eyes and looked up. Before him, standing tall with her arms out as if protecting something, was a woman who looked as though she had been torn apart and put back together. There were great gaps of muscle uncovered on her arms and legs, her whole torso was covered with a pale sheet that almost blended with her skin, and her hair was so light it seemed like an extension of her flesh. She looked at him with dark eyes and smiled. Her arms fell relaxed to her sides.

"Walter, did you believe your work was done?" She said. Her voice was like an angel and devil speaking at the same time, and it didn't come from only her throat, but from the monsters, too. He realized that there were more and more coming in, and that the metal was steadily corroding. Walter looked at the woman and stood up.

"I was so happy," he said calmly, though he didn't mean to. He still had some serenity from where ever he had been before. "Why did you take her from me?"

"We both nearly succeeded, you know. The rebirth was so close to being complete."

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"But even in death, I cannot stop. You and I both know. Salvation must come. Soon."

Walter was starting to feel impatient, as his spiritual anesthetic was wearing off. "Why do you need me?" He looked down and muttered, "I was finally with her…"

"To help me finally bring forth God, and Paradise. By ourselves, we had come so close, but failed. We mustn't end our goals there. We're special, you know. We have inherited this world, and with this power we will succeed, together." She turned around and started to walk away. She stopped, turned her head and lost her smile. "Find her. Find Alessa. Her work is not yet done, either." She started walking again. Her spine was exposed up to the top of her neck, and he could see its outline under the sheet. He thought of the stories he heard as a child, and he wanted to tell her to leave him be. The words caught in his throat.

"How do I find her? How will I know? I've never seen her, only heard about her." _That's not what I was trying to say... _  
"Trust in your teachings, Walter. You were chosen for the rebirth. You are Valtiel's vessel." She left, though there should have been nowhere for her to go. The corrosion kept creeping towards him, and the monsters grew restless. "Make your decision," they said without truly saying. They taunted him. Finally Walter closed his eyes, letting himself drift back to the real world, the normal world. _I must find her, so that I can be with Mother again…_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Heather stepped out of her apartment building and took in the cool air and sunshine. It was a beautiful day, with a few clouds in the sky and a nice breeze rustling the green trees. She messed with the apartment key and put it in the top-right pocket of her white vest. She wore it unzipped, with her favorite orange, turtleneck sleeveless shirt underneath. She wore a pair of black denim pants. just in case it got colder. In the other pockets of her vest were her phone and a small wad of money for the outing. One of her friends had just called her, saying that she should come to the mall.

"We found some hot deals," the friend said, with some giggling in the background suggesting she was talking about more than just accessories. Heather laughed and said she'd be there. She smiled at the fluttering birds and walked with confidence in her step, checking her locket absently. She was done with her tests, and she was certain she passed freshman year at college, so she had felt a burden lift from her shoulders. _Finally, some fun,_ she thought. _Buy some new clothes, hang out with the girls, flirt with some cute guys…_ All sorts of ideas crossed her mind. _Maybe the music store has that CD I've been after…_

She smiled at strangers on the sidewalks and talked to people she barely knew. There was no reason to be afraid of strangers anymore; the Order could no longer be after her. On top of that, it was a wonderful day to be out, which fueled her fantastic mood. Unfortunately she had to go underground if she wanted to reach the mall in a timely manner. She walked down the stairs to the subway, only stopping get a paper from the stand. While going down the next couple of flights she checked the headlines. None of the real news was really interesting to her. She leaned against the wall between the benches and read the entertainment section. There were only a couple other people there, since it was a Sunday morning. The one on the bench next to her looked as if he'd fallen asleep sitting up, something Heather had always thought was weird. Absently, she decided he was a bum from how bad he looked. She didn't notice him stir and glance in her direction.

"Are you done with the cover section?" He asked, motioning to the paper in her hands.

The sudden question somewhat startled her, but she took that part of the paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Some ten minutes had passed, and Heather had finished reading so she set the rest of the paper on the other bench. She was starting to wonder when the train would get there, and sighed heavily, her eyes panning the subway. There were torn posters on the walls for concerts and graffiti from aspiring artists along the center supports. The trash cans had rust and stains on them, and there were pieces of gum patching holes all around the ground with cigarettes stuck in them. She looked down at her feet and noticed a can just an inch from them and kicked it away lightly in disgust. Then her eyes wandered to the paper that she had given the man. The cover-story was about dissecting the minds of killers, since the town had a fairly gruesome murder in within the past month. It was getting a lot of attention, prompting the local news channels and papers to constantly run stories about killers and warning signs. The man closed the page and handed it back to her, with a curt nod in thanks.

There was a loud screeching of brakes on the tracks as the train came. When it pulled in from the tunnel, it blew the pieces of trash on the platform around in little garbage tornados. Heather waited for the doors to open and she started towards the car closest to her. As she stepped into the car she heard the voice of the man she had been standing by make a strained noise.

"Alessa?"

She turned to see him just a foot from her, on the other side of the door. Their eyes met, his slightly obscured by long dirty-blond strands of hair, hers starting to tear up. For a brief moment, Heather felt all of the grief from two years ago well up inside her.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

The door closed, and Heather stumbled back in shock. Memories of monsters and her father's death filled her head. Claudia's voice rang in her ears, "Remember me, and your true self as well. Also that which you must become: The one who will lead us to paradise with blood-stained hands. " Her arms and legs were weak and her stomach swirled like a hurricane. After a couple of minutes she shook her head and tried to recompose herself. "I'm just overreacting," she said aloud. Quickly she looked around, aware she was in a public place. Thankfully, there was no one around. Almost embarrassed, she sat down and held her head in her hands. _Why? Why can't I just get away from it all?_ She thought about the events those years ago, about what happened before that, for the rest of the trip.

A few decades ago, a girl, Alessa, had been born in Silent Hill with strange powers. The Order took special interest. She was used as a sacrifice to the cult's god, burnt alive. She was impregnated by some mystical power, and was kept alive so that God could grow within her. The pain she suffered caused her to separate her soul, the other becoming a newborn child that was promptly adopted by Harry Mason and his wife. They named the child Cheryl. Years later, while Harry and Cheryl were in Silent Hill, she ran off as her other half beckoned to her so that they could join together for God to be born. Harry followed, and through the many horrors, he managed to stop God from being realized, and Alessa gave him a newborn in return. He named her Heather, and protected her from the Order.  
Seventeen years later, she was running an errand for her father at the shopping mall when she was approached by a detective, Douglas Cartland, who wanted to talk to her about her birth. It was afterwards that she first saw the monsters. They came with Claudia, _that bitch,_ the new leader of the cult. Heather was to do what Alessa failed. She went home only to find her father dead, as Claudia thought a sympathetic god would only be born from grief and pain. Heather went to Silent Hill to kill Claudia. With the help of another Order member, she expelled God from her body, but Claudia attempted to birth the god herself. Heather finally killed God and left the haunted town with Douglas, who had helped her throughout her ordeal, and who she had come to respect as a father.

Now she was happy: She was doing well at school, she had friends, she dated. Cartland had left recently to go on a vacation, trusting Heather to be on her own. She finally had a life, but hearing that name again terrified her. She didn't want to go through that all over again, not when she had so much to lose now. _Not now… _The train started its stopping lurch for where she needed to get off. She stood up and decided on a resolve. _I won't let them take anything else away from me. If they try, I WILL fight. I will kill._ She walked off and up the stairs to the mall to meet her friends. _Besides, what do I have to worry about? At least he didn't lecture me about Mother of god and all of that bull. It was just a name._


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Sullivan watched the train car speed away. He saw the pain and suffering behind her eyes. If she hadn't turned around, he might not have even known. But those crucial seconds had shown him who she really was. He knew that pain was what was necessary for the god they wanted; He had to go through similar pain when he was being conditioned for his own attempt. Walter walked away from the platform, knowing that Alessa was the last thing between him and his own paradise that he had spent so little time in. His mind wandered, going through his own pains and grief.

Walter was orphaned in room 302 of the Ashland Heights apartment building shortly after his birth and was found by the superintendant. He gave the baby to a hospital and that hospital sent him to an orphanage outside of Silent Hill: The Wish House. It was run by the Order. Walter was abused and taught the scriptures of the cult, particularly one called The Descent of the Holy Mother- The 21 Sacraments. He was told that his mother was sleeping inside 302, and he would visit the room every day, knocking, asking for his mother, slipping notes under the door… _Mommy, why didn't you wake up then? Why did you wait so long?_ He was trained to be a failsafe for the rebirth, just in case Alessa failed. Valtiel, the one closest to God, was able to influence him directly, which would allow him to do so. When he was older, he started the ritual of the 21 Sacraments by killing ten people in ten days and removing their hearts. He had signed his name into the bodies, proud of what he had done, and that was what led to his capture.  
He killed himself in his cell, _the first time I was ever truly happy._ They had buried him by the Wish House, and later Valtiel revived him. He got into room 302 and crucified himself in the back room. Ten years later, the next stage of the 21 Sacraments began and the police believed it to be a copy cat. When the last two victims were left- Eileen Galvin, the Mother Reborn (20), and Henry Townshend, the Receiver of Wisdom (21) - Walter nearly brought forth God in an attempt to be with his mother once more. Henry saved Eileen and killed Walter's ghost and monster forms. After his death, Walter was finally in his paradise, _with Mother…_

Walter thought about the woman that had brought him back. There was pain in her eyes, too, but a different kind. _What had she lost?_ She was a ghost, but something seemed wrong about her state. She was trapped between being a monster and a phantom, he considered, she had died before the Order was done with her. The way she spoke, the way she looked; she was a soul that had been torn apart and sewn back together with little regard. He stepped out of the subway entrance and stood there at the top of the stairs. There was a mass of storm clouds coming from way off in the distance. Walter wondered where Alessa would go as he wandered down an unfamiliar alley. He came out to a sidewalk and stopped, looking off to his right. He knew nothing of this town, where the popular spots would be and all of that. He had read about a mall that had recently been renovated, reopening to the enjoyment of many of the young adults. Into his vision came a group of laughing, middle-aged women were walking down the other side of the street, carrying colorful plastic bags with the names of stores and pictures of various objects on them. He smiled just slightly, happy that this would be so easy. _To the mall..._


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

The escalator took Heather up to the busy food court. It seemed like thousands of people were here, unsettling her even more after the subway. She meandered her way to where her friends were sitting, laughing and joking. "And then she said, 'Hey! That's considered harassment!'," said Amelia, obviously giving a punch-line. The others at the table– Britney and Dana- laughed hysterically. Heather bought a cherry shake from the shake stand nearby and sat down at her friends' table.

"Hey, how're you doing?" asked Britney

"Good. I'm pretty sure I passed all of my classes."

"Ugh, jealous. I bombed most of the finals, without a doubt." Britney nudged Dana. "Twinsies, right?"

"Hey, I may not have been perfect, but I know I wasn't as bad as you."

Heather laughed slightly and took a sip of her shake. "Amelia, I thought you said you found some 'hot deals'."

"We did, but they weren't interested, I guess. After I called you, they ditched us."

"Bummer." Heather tapped the table lightly. She couldn't stop thinking about Claudia and the Order.

"What's up? You seem bothered. I've never known you to be sad over missing a few hot guys."

"It's not that." She faked a reassuring smile. "Why don't we go see a movie?"

"Ohh, yeah. I heard Dr. Ekhardt's Shadow is really good."

"That's a horror movie, Dana!"

"Yeah, so?"

Heather started back to the escalators, sipping her shake, while the others threw away their trash. Amelia quickly caught up. "So, what _is_ on your mind?" She tilted her head in her 'I'm listening' way.

"It's nothing. Really."

"It isn't every day you suggest we go see a movie just to avoid us asking you about things."

"You don't need to worry, Amy. I'm fine, just thinking a lot."

"Keeping it all holed up in your head won't make it bother you any less," she insisted. Heather looked at her, eyes asking Amelia to drop it. "Fine, you win."

The others joined them and they went down the escalator. Heather stepped out and sighed. There was a storm rolling in._Can't I just have a nice day?_

"Let's take the subway," suggested Dana. "It'll be faster."

"Let's not," Heather said meekly. "I'd rather walk."

"Okay then, whatever."

They started walking, joking around to pass the time.

Walter had watched them as they left. He followed at a distance, studying them. He didn't want to involve the others; women always died too loud, raising the risk. Women were, in general, a nuisance to him. The looks they gave him, too, he hated the judgement in their eyes and their holier-than-thou attitudes. However, risk really shouldn't have been a concern to him, the more he thought about it; it was a habit that stayed with him from before his first revival, when death was permanent. Alessa had set her smoothie cup on top of a pedestal at the corner of a park area and kept walking. Before he came to it, a little kid had grabbed the cup and thrown it away. He turned and looked at Walter, smiled and waved, then ran off to his friends to play war. Sullivan felt a slight pain as he watched what appeared to be their mothers come and tell them to say goodbye to each other, but he forced himself to keep his eyes forward and plan how he was going to bring his target to the town.

In fifteen minutes, the girls reached the movie theater. The parking lot was mostly empty, and small, thin storm clouds were starting to pass the sun. The outside ticket vendor was open, so they bought the tickets and went in. Dana and Amelia got some popcorn for them all, and Britney checked out the mini-arcade. Heather went into the restrooms, overwhelmed with stress.

Outside, the ticket vendor noticed a man in a heavy coat approaching. He looked down for just a moment to prepare the register and printer for the sale. When he looked up, the man had disappeared. "Hm… okay then…" His phone went off, and he was about to check it when he heard a strange noise. To him, it sounded like a sick animal. He stepped out of the booth and looked around. The sky was getting heavily overcast. He heard it again, coming from the side of the building. As he rounded the corner, he noticed that there were cracks and reddish-orange spots on the wall. "I'll have to tell the manager… didn't think the damage was so bad." A figure appeared by the side door. "Hey! If you're trying to get in, it's locked. Always is." The figure turned. It started walking towards him. There was strange fog or smoke around where it was, so he couldn't see any details. "Back off man. I know tae-kwon-do." He heard that same sound from before as a response. "What the fuck?" He was about to run when an arm wrapped around his neck.

"Your keys. Where are they?"

"My pocket, my pocket!" he fished them out, along with his wallet. "And my money, take my money too! Please don't kill me, dear god please!" His attacker's free hand took the keys then slapped the man's wallet to the ground. "Oh god oh god oh god." The arm around his neck tightened.

Walter held the man there until he fell unconscious. The monster he had summoned to corner the man fell and dissipated into nothing, whispering a thank-you as it died. After setting the man down on the ground, Walter ran his hand along the outside of the building while he walked to the main doors, leaving a trail of decay and rot that spread steadily. He could've made the theater transition quickly, but he did enjoy watching the transition. He walked into the building, and behind him, otherworldly bars and wire sealed the doors shut and crept over the windows. He stopped and scanned the main room. "Alessa," he called out in a sing-song manner, hoping she could hear.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

Heather splashed water from the sink onto her face and sighed heavily. Her head hurt, but she was finally starting to get over her thoughts. "Come on, pull it together." She tried to look in the mirror so she could look herself in the eye, but her phobia overpowered her attempt to pep herself. She grabbed a paper towel and started drying off her face. The door creaked open. Heather turned to throw the paper away, but she almost screamed.

"Why are you scared?" The man from the subway said as he slowly walked towards her.

"Could it be that some creep just followed me into the girls' bathroom?" she yelled at him. He seemed unphased. "Nope, couldn't possibly be that." He stopped and held his hands, palms out, from his sides. She drew her knife.

"I won't hurt you. Just come with me, and this pain can end," he said. His face was empathetic.

"Why can't you freaks just leave me alone?!" She ran at him, knife ready to dig into his rib, but she wasn't strong enough against him. He effortlessly grabbed her arm and threw her aside, her head slamming against a sink on the way down. Everything became blurry at the edges and moved slowly. He approached her and looked like he was about to pick her up. _Stop… stop moving so slow… you bastard… I…_ She saw the door open behind him, and a girl came in. He turned and grabbed her by the neck. Heather heard a muffled scream and she tried to get up and yell at the man, but she could do nothing. _No… leave her alone… I'll kill… you…_ Everything started darkening. She fought to stay awake, but she knew she was losing. "Stop…" she said meekly. Before everything finally went black, the man turned from the girl to look at Heather.

Heather shot up with a scream, and right away shut her eyes tightly, begging that it had been a dream, that she was safe. Then the pain shot through her head, forcing her to open her eyes and looked at the room. She was still in the bathroom, but rust and dark corrosion had overtaken it. Dried blood had formed along the toilets and the doors looked like they had been smashed down. The mirror had been shattered, and where Heather had lain, there was a small blood pool from her head. The smell of death and blood was thick in the air.

_The girl…_ She was lying by the door. Heather recognized her face. "Britney!" She ran over and knelt by her friend. Her hair, her skin, even her clothes had become a stone gray. Heather tried to test her pulse, but her skin was as cold as a statue. She thought there might've been a pulse, but she wasn't sure if it was a delusion or not. She crawled into the corner and held her head as the pain throbbed, getting worse and worse. She couldn't keep fighting the tears and finally let out a loud sob. _Why? Why can't you fucks just leave me alone?_ "Just leave me the fuck alone!" She sat there and cried.

Eventually, she got herself together, and when the pain had subsided enough, she grabbed her knife and stepped out of the bathroom. She breathed in and yelled as loud as she could."Hey, creep, just letting you know, I'm gonna get you!" There was no response. As her voice's echo died, she could hear dragging and growling. "And your little doggies, too." There were blood stains all over the carpet, but the biggest one led up to one of the theater doors. Number 12, the flickering sign said. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Of course. What is it about these cultists and locked doors?" _There might be keys in the manager's office… _

She sighed and started walking. Stepping over debris and looking out for monsters, she noticed strange symbols drawn in blood on the wall. She recognized one as the Halo of the Sun, and as she passed, she ran her hand along it. "Someone's been busy…" She kept walking, and for a moment she felt as if this place was completely normal. The sound of claws clicking on the ground, quickly, and coming towards her pulled her out of her daze. She shook her head and right as she became aware, a split-headed dog had come out of the shadows to pounce on her. She drove her knife right into its chest before it could pin her, and it landed with a thud beside her. She stabbed it several more times before calming down. It choked and made an awful dying noise before it stopped moving.

She felt a stabbing pain in her arm and slashed at another dog. It backed away and growled before going for her legs. She drove the knife into one of the heads. It appeared to die right away, but she couldn't be sure with the monsters. She ran until she reached the manager's office, and a warmth was running down her arm. There was no sign, but she had been to this theater enough to know where it was. She tried the knob. _Fuck. Locked, too._ She started to walk away, then turned around, ran and kicked the door down. She scanned the room, but the keys were nowhere up right. She pulled out cabinet and desk drawers but she couldn't find the key. She was about to walk out when she accidently kicked the fallen door. She heard a jingling noise. She lifted the door to see a key-rack on the back of it.

_Jackpot._ She put the theater keys in her vest. She turned to the door and stepped out. _Maybe this won't be that hard aft-_she was suddenly off the ground and crashing back into the room. She landed on the desk, breaking it. A tall monster, familiar with its swollen aberrant legs and arms, stood in the door way. It twitched in a video-recording sort of way, as if a tape was being rewound quickly. As Heather struggled to get up, she realized her arm had been torn raw from the dog, and she was sure there was a gash on her back. But another thing stood out to her. She heard voices. She didn't hear them with her ears, but in her head. _This is new…_

"Make your decision."

"Kill or be killed."

"Paradise."

"Alessa…"

"What…?" Heather felt detached from herself.

"Pain, it hurts."

"Help."

Heather shook her head. She looked at the monster. It didn't move, besides the twitching. It just stood there. "You… you… things can… talk?" She stepped forward, hoping there could be some sort of understanding. The Closer took a slight step forward, too. Heather reached out, and she saw the thing start to move its arm. It slammed her, hard. It stood over her and ground its club-hand into her chest. She stabbed the arm repeatedly, and when it weakened, she pushed it down and kicked it, grinding her heel into its head. "You son of a bitch!" _I can't believe I fell for that…_ Another voice rang in head.

"Thank you..." It was peaceful.

"Ugh, this place gets weirder and weirder every time…" She started back towards the theater. One of the dogs was still alive, but it focused more on its new meal than it did on her. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the theater. It was abysmally dark. She started cautiously walking forward. After a few steps, she heard the click of film rolling. Then several more joined it. She took another step forward and suddenly the noise surrounded her. She clutched her knife tightly and took one more step. Red light flashed and she was surrounded by film projectors. Their film had been dyed a deep crimson and they bathed her in a bloody light. She sighed heavily. "Is that the best you can do?"

She walked around one of the projectors. Their light suddenly grew brighter and the whole room was lit up with flickering red. There was movement on the ceiling. A headache pierced her head.

"Kill, kill."

"Bring paradise."

"She is with us."

"Pain."

"Make it stop."

Heather looked up and saw slimy, very human looking monsters on the ceiling. They crawled and writhed and dripped a gross slime. "Okay… you can do better…" They all froze. One moved what appeared to be its head towards her. It had no features except a winding line across its face that was stitched shut. The line seemed to pulse as it sensed her.

"Salvation."

They all fell to the ground with an echoing thud, causing her to flinch. They crawled and walked slowly towards her, leaving trails of slime like snails every step they took, each and every one chanting in her head.

"Salvation. Salvation. Salvation. Salvation."

She started stepping backwards. Other than the noise in her head and the sound of the projectors, the room was silent. They reached for her, their hands looked so human, _so normal_, and they kept coming towards her. She looked around, and found a door on the far side of the room. Past the monsters. Heather hesitated, then broke into a sprint. One of the monsters started screaming; a harrowing, hollow noise piercing the air. It was the scream of a mother witnessing the death of her child, a child screaming for the love of parents not their, of a man who had grief beyond measure. They started running after, trying to grab her but only barely touching her skin. She reached the door and turned the handle. It flung open, _thank god_, and she ran in, slamming it behind her. She leaned against the door as the monsters pounded. One last scream sounded and the pounding stopped. She realized that she was breathing extremely heavily. After she got her energy back, she got up and looked around the room. It was a film storage room. _Okay… may not be the safest place, but I can still rest here._ She tended to her wounds, shaken from the screams of the horrible monsters.


End file.
